Digi-Villains of Night, Digi-Heroes of Light
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Just R&R Plz!
1. Default Chapter

Digi-Villains of the Night, Digi-Heroes of the Light 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. Digimon belongs to the geniuses that created it!**

Prologue – Digi-villain and an unlikely hero… 

Imagine a future where the Darkness has successfully defeated the Digi-Destined and taken over the Digital World and the Real World. Imagine that, for 1000 years, the Digi-Destined have been defeated again and again, and that the Evil Digimon that took over start to believe that they are invincible. But, they know that only one thing can stop them: the Legendary Golden Digivice, and the most unlikely team ever to be formed…

"**CHAOS FLARE!!****"**

The red-black energy engulfed the Mega-Level Digimon and annihilated him completely. The poor Digi-Destined child was also caught in the blast and destroyed, her ashes spreading on the winds and landing all over what used to be Osaka, Japan. Chaosmon laughed, the sun glinting off of his blood-red armour and reflecting in his deep, dark eyes. He was a Mega-Level Digimon, an extraordinarily powerful and evil Mega at that. He was your basic 8'5 humanoid Mega-Digimon with a skeletal body covered by Digichrome armour. He was the personal assassin to Viramon, the evil Mega-Level Digimon that had destroyed the Digi-Destined 1000 years ago and then taken over both the Digital World and Earth. Chaosmon had also never been defeated.

Until now.

**"TERRA DESTROYER!!"**

The red orb of energy slammed into Chaosmon's back and sent him flying into the already-decimated building across the street. Chaosmon got out from the rubble and glared at the figure across the street. What he saw was an 8'5 black, reptile-type Digimon on two legs. His golden eyes were full of rage as he sped across the road and grabbed Chaosmon by the throat and glares at him. 

"I'm going to destroy you and your master." That said, he tossed Chaosmon into the wall and gathered energy in his hands…

**"TERRA DESTROYER!!"**

The power of the attack destroyed the entire block and completely annihilated Chaosmon. 

Blackwargreymon, now a living, breathing Digimon turned and flew off towards America, where his next target awaited…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Battles and meetings, at the same time 

"Blackwargreymon…" 

Who is that? 

"Blackwargreymon…" 

_Who's there?!_

_"Do you want to become a real Digimon?"_

_What do you mean?_

_"I can make you a real Digimon."_

_How?_

_"I can reconfigure you and make you into a real Blackwargreymon."_

_Reconfigure?_

_"Yes."_

_…All right._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Blackwargreymon flew above New York City, scanning for any enemies.

He didn't have to bother.

"**_Nightmare Wing!"_**

****

The bats slammed into Blackwargreymon's back and sent him down a couple of miles, but that was about it. The power of an Ultimate was nothing compared to the power of a Mega. He turned to face LadyDevimon, who was floating there, leering down at him. No words were said; none were needed. Blackwargreymon flew up to her, his gauntlets raised in front of him…

"**_Celestial Arrow!_**"

The white arrow hit LadyDevimon in the back and sent her forward violently. Blackwargreymon stopped where he was and stared at the Digimon who had attacked his opponent. 

"Angewomon…" 

The angel looked at him doubtfully. "Are you a friend or an enemy?" she asked.

"Friend."

"He's telling the truth, Angewomon." The voice belonged to a young girl. She couldn't have been more that 11-years old, and she was holding a white D3 Digivice. She had black hair and brown eyes and wore a blue sundress and white sandals. The Crest of Light hung around her neck.

LadyDevimon came up to attack again, but Blackwargreymon stopped her with his own body.

"You're not going to hurt her!" he said. "She's just a child!"

The evil Digimon laughed. "You think you can stop me?"

"Yes! **_TERRA DESTROYER!_**"

The attack completely obliterated LadyDevimon. Blackwargreymon turned in time to see Angewomon revert back to Gatomon. The cat-type Digimon looked at Blackwargreymon as he landed in front of them.

"I thought you were dead."

Blackwargreymon looked down at her. "Are you the same Gatomon that was with those kids 1000 years ago?"

"Yes."

He smiled slightly. "I was reconfigured and brought back as a real Digimon," he said. "I'm here to help defeat Viramon."

The girl ran up to Gatomon and picked her up. "Who're you?" she asked, looking at him warily. 

"Blackwargreymon," Gatomon said. "He says that he wants to help us."

She looked up into his golden eyes. "He's not a bad Digimon," she said. She smiled. "Hi! I'm Rachel!"

Blackwargreymon looked at her. "I have to leave now."

He took off and flew away. Gatomon sighed.

"Don't mind him," she said. "He's always been like that."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"That child seemed so happy. Amid all of this death and destruction, she seemed so happy. How?" 

Blackwargreymon thought too much, that was his problem. He just thought too much. He stopped flying over the ocean and stared. 

"MarineDevimon…" 

The big squid-on-legs was wreaking havoc against Zudomon and his Digi-Destined Partner. Blackwargreymon rushed down…

"**_DARK TWISTER!"_**

****

He twisted his entire body around fast enough to create a black twister of death. He struck the evil Digimon in the back, burrowed through and came out through his chest. MarineDevimon looked at Blackwargreymon for a second before being deleted in death. Blackwargreymon didn't even bother to turn and greet Zudomon; he just flew off to his next destination.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Blackwargreymon flew over France and stopped. This place was a mess. Viramon and his minions had completely destroyed the place. Versailles was ruined, the Eiffel Tower was mangled and humans lay dead in the streets. He landed and walked among the carnage. Somehow he knew that the Digi-Destined in this country were dead. 

Something inside of him snapped – he just went ballistic. 

"VIIRRRRRAMONNN!!!" he screamed and flew into the air, tossing a full-power Terra Destroyer towards Versailles, obliterating it completely. Then a sound caught his attention and he flew down. It was a child – with the Crest of Hope around his neck. Blackwargreymon, for reasons unknown to him, knelt down and picked him up. The child was around 13 with black hair wearing a blue tee shirt and matching shorts with blue sneakers. 

"Leave him alone!!"

A Patomon flew up to Blackwargreymon and slammed himself into his back. 

"Stop that!" Blackwargreymon said. "Are you his Digimon?"

"Yes! I won't let you hurt Antoine!"

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"I saw what you did to the palace," Patomon said. 

"I lost control."

Antoine woke up with a groan. "Patomon?" he asked. "Where are you?"

Patomon flew over and hovered above his friend's head. "I'm right here," he said. 

"Who is that?" Antoine asked.

"I'm Blackwargreymon," Blackwargreymon said. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He put Antoine on his feet and stood up. "Where are the other Digi-Destined?" he asked.

"They're dead," Antoine said, sadness in his eyes. "Satenomon killed them."

Blackwargreymon rumbled deeply. "I'll destroy Satenomon," he said. "You just rest now."

With that, Blackwargreymon flew off in search of Satenomon. He found him a few miles down the road, destroying some buildings. He was a large Gargoylian Mega-Digimon. He turned as Blackwargreymon slowed to a halt behind him. 

"Who are you?" Satenomon said. 

"**_TERRA DESTROYER!!"_**

****

The attack sent Satenomon flying backwards, landing in a pile of rubble. Blackwargreymon didn't give him a chance to retaliate – he just leapt on him and stabbed his gauntlet-blades into his chest and ripped to the right. Satenomon was destroyed and his data reconfigured.

"That was for the innocent children you killed."

Blackwargreymon flew off to Germany, leaving Antoine and Patomon behind him


End file.
